


Under

by EzraTheBlue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Hakkai is way too cheerful at the end of a long day and Gojyo finds himself wondering just what he's hiding that's keeping him in such high spirits so he can get a little himself.





	Under

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Valentine's Day! I felt like writing some smut.
> 
> Please read the tags and don't read if you are concerned this will make you uncomfortable.

**Under**

“Here at last!” Hakkai announced with unimaginable cheer as he hopped out of the driver’s seat and onto the dusty path towards the inn door, as sprightly as a sparrow. The other three in the Jeep all groaned relief as the motor died, and Sanzo smeared his hand down his face.

“About fucking time, shit.”

“We’ve been on the road for _ev_ er.” Goku threw his legs out the door first, stretching out as far as he could. “Seriously, we had to pack up camp at what, five a.m.?”

“Fuck-that-shit a.m., is what it was,” Gojyo muttered as he lit up a cigarette. Now they were at a town, he was comfortable smoking his last one because there were good odds he’d be able to get more.

“And what time is it now?” Goku looked towards the setting sun, as Gojyo exhaled a smoke ring.

“Fuck-this-shit o’clock, kid.” He groaned and forced himself to stand. The inn didn’t look like much, but passable, and the town wasn’t big, but it was something. They’d been driving thirteen hours and Gojyo hadn’t had a cigarette for the last five, and damn was he ready to be out of the damn car. He dragged himself to his feet and lumbered towards the door. “I need some chow and a bath, fuck me.”

Hakkai laughed with his usual, typical cheer. “If you're that poorly off, I wouldn't think that last one would sound especially appealing.” Gojyo groaned.

“Gimme food and a bath and I might change my mind.”

Sanzo, too, groaned, but this time with disgust. “How the fuck is he still so damn chipper? He had the same rocky road as the rest of us.”

This got Goku groaning as he tottered towards the inn alongside Sanzo. “Aw man, I'd kill for some Rocky Road right now.”

Sanzo swatted Goku with the harisen, hissing something like “you know what I meant, smartass,” as Hakkai laughed again.

“Now, now. Let's have some dinner first. Whatever they're serving in the dining hall smells divine already!”

As Hakkai practically sashayed into the inn, Gojyo found himself eyeing his back with curiosity. Hakkai did seem to be in an impossibly good mood, far too cheerful for a man who'd just spent thirteen-plus hours in the sun, in the car, with only a few stops to kill youkai trying to kill them, piss breaks, one combination youkai fight and piss break (and boy did that get awkward fast), and ten minutes to boil water for Cup Noodles. How the hell did he manage to keep his mood up when everyone else had gone sour?

The smell from inside the building quickly pushed that train of thought off the tracks.

Dinner was amazing, some sort of roasted chicken in a red sauce so spicy Gojyo couldn't stop eating it, and they were allowed to eat their fill. Goku was still chowing down on his fourth helping (as Sanzo still crankily picked at his first plate) when Gojyo got up with a contented sigh. “Alright, I'm like halfway back to awesome. Where's the showers? I need to wash before I hit the tables.”

Hakkai had already inquired, and volunteered to show Gojyo to the bathhouse. He led him out behind the inn to a wooden building. “There are showering stalls, a bath, and a sauna inside. I believe there's soap and bathrobes provided, but forgive me, I prefer to use my own.” Hakkai eased back from the door as Gojyo made to enter. He paused when he saw Hakkai withdraw.

“You not coming?”

“I'm going to get my bathing kit. Go ahead, we can catch up after. I won't be long, I'd rather get my bath in before the rush.” Hakkai smiled sheepishly, and Gojyo shrugged it off.

“Whatever floats your boat, babe.” He pushed the door to the bathhouse open, but it was right then that the thought train jumped back on the rails. Damn, Hakkai was still so damn cheerful, smiling, and not just the usual starched-in “if I'm not smiling I'm about to hurt you” smile, it was in his voice and face, genuine. He wished he knew Hakkai's secret: he'd kill if he could just _have_ a good mood.

Gojyo was the only one in the changing room, but that suited him just fine. He stuffed his filthy clothes in a cubby and grabbed a robe from the hamper. The shower felt nice, and Gojyo took his time scrubbing off the dirt of the day and lathering his hair so his skin would be smooth and his hair would be kitten-soft for whatever lucky lady got her hands on it tonight. He kept looking around for Hakkai on the off chance he might convince him to wash his back, and wash his back in return. If he was being honest with himself, he was keener on getting to share that with Hakkai than any number of girls. Seeing his effervescent attitude in the face of such an exhausting day reinforced that affection.

He envied Hakkai's good mood and wanted to keep it going. Maybe pick up a tip or two on how to be that happy himself.

He toweled his hair and wrapped the bathrobe around himself as he got out of the shower, Hakkai still on his mind. Think of the devil, though, and just as Gojyo rounded the corner into the changing room, there Hakkai was, alone in the changing room, just about to unbutton his tunic. Gojyo smirked and made to approach under cover of Hakkai's distraction, softening his steps just as Hakkai began to unwrap his tunic.

And then Gojyo stopped cold, because _was that a bra strap?_

Yes it fucking was, black lace all down Hakkai’s shoulder, and as he folded his tunic over without turning around, Gojyo could see a lacy, skimpy little bralette hooked around Hakkai’s toned pectoral muscles. He actually slumped back, heart pounding as a million thoughts raced through his head. Was this Hakkai? Gojyo could hear his familiar atonal humming as he unbuttoned his slacks, same voice, definitely him, and as he slid his pants down his thighs, he revealed lace and nylon stockings that just reached his thighs, held in place with satin garters. The black shade up his legs was accented with whorling flowers and spirals of intricate weave that drew the eye like a bee to honey, and goddamn, how had Gojyo never noticed those legs before? Long, toned, strong, and right now gorgeous, decorated with pretty black garters and silk bows that made Gojyo's chest tight and his dick throb.

Then, Gojyo spotted the thong, and Hakkai's perfect ass around it.

Gojyo didn't even know they made lace-strap thong panties in actual man sizes, but Hakkai wore the hell out of them. The silk cloaked the soft package of his cock and balls like a dreamy pillowcase, and the black lace molded against perfect, milky white skin and the soft red ripples of old scars made Gojyo's belly do flip-flops. Gods, when was the last time Gojyo had seen an ass that damn perfect? It was absolutely wasted just being sat on all day.

“Fuck,” he whispered, too loud in the silent room, and Hakkai spun around just as Gojyo made to grab at his aching dick. Hakkai's eyes went wide as he saw Gojyo there, and he made to grasp at his clothes.

“Gojyo! Ah - I - it's not what it seems!”

Gojyo felt a smirk come blazing to his face. “Really? Seems like you're wearing sexy lingerie under your clothes all day.”

Hakkai froze in the middle of pulling his trousers back up, then dropped them, as if acknowledging that the effort was fruitless in the face of Gojyo saying it out loud. “So I am.” He turned, covering his chest. “I don't suppose I could explain myself before you pass judgment.”

“Judgment already passed, babe.” Gojyo swaggered towards him, slipping the robe open. “And that judgment is: you're sexy as hell.”

Hakkai seemed to close himself off a little more, hunching his shoulders and trying to cover himself. “You don't have to flatter me to try to save me from my embarrassment.”

“The only one of us who's gonna be embarrassed is me, when my dick goes off on the inside of this bathrobe that ain't mine.” Gojyo shrugged the robe off of his shoulders, letting Hakkai see he was already getting hard. “Seriously, it's hard enough not getting hard when we shower together, but now I gotta remember this and risk popping a boner every second of day for the rest of my life, knowing what you got under there? You're sexy beautiful.” He had somehow approached Hakkai, swaggering close. Hakkai hadn't even bathed yet, but his skin smelled like sunlight and warm silk, and if Hakkai was still this perfect after the day, week, life he'd had, Gojyo knew envy would never be enough. “Do ya like feeling sexy, babe?” He touched him, thumb anchored on Hakkai's hip as he ran his fingers up his waist to the lacy trim of the bralette. Hakkai's breath hitched, and Gojyo paused and looked him in the eye. “I ain't messing with ya, just seeing you like this makes me … but if this is just something you do for you and not for nobody else to enjoy-”

“It is.” Hakkai batted his eyelashes down, but he covered Gojyo's hand with his. “For me, I mean. I … I enjoy feeling pretty. But … if you like it…” His breath had gotten all shaky and stuttery, and Gojyo's chest went tight. He wasn't going to make Hakkai say it.

“You want me to tell you and show you how fucking pretty I think you are? Pretty baby, you don't gotta ask twice, I got you.” He set his hand back on Hakkai's waist and slid a finger into the strap of lace around his thigh. His skin was as smooth as cream, and Gojyo had no idea how he'd gone so long without a taste. Time to remedy that, starting with the sweet talk: “Will you just look at you, all dolled up and nowhere to go. I bet you've wanted someone to catch you, just a little.” He slid his fingers towards Hakkai's ass, pulling the strap as his fingertips danced along soft, tender skin. Hakkai restrained a soft moan as Gojyo pressed in and let his palm rove the tender flesh of Hakkai's ass, and just as Hakkai dared look at him, he snapped his hand back. He shrugged the robe off and dropped in onto the bench, discarding any illusion that he wasn't as hard as diamond, then pressed Hakkai into the cubbies by his shoulders. “You love it, huh? The thrill of knowing just what you've got going on under there. Fuck, I'd just die if a little silk and lace could make me this sexy.”

“G-gojyo,” Hakkai gasped, flustered at the flattery, color high in those porcelain cheeks and making him look even more like a perfect doll, except Gojyo knew he wasn't and knowing just who Hakkai was made this all the better. Knowing Hakkai like he did gave him lots of ideas on how to make him scream.

“Oh, babe, you wanted me to see, huh?” He ghosted his hand down Hakkai's body, fleeting touches over his neck, his chest, the scar on his belly, the jut of his hip and the column of his thigh. “Hiding all this in plain sight, that's what you're doing. Just a scrap of linen away from the silk underneath. Just waiting for someone to catch that perfect ass all dolled up in lace.” He grasped Hakkai's ass again and kneaded, and Hakkai gasped.

“Did you …” He panted softly as Gojyo stroked down the line of his gluteal muscle. “Want to see … would you have?”

“I didn't even know!” Gojyo gave him an especially fervent squeeze, grinning shamelessly as Hakkai gasped and writhed under his touches.”But if I'd had the first-” He punctuated with a few kisses down the marble-smooth column of Hakkai's neck- “little- tiny- _inkling_ that you were this, even a little, I'd'a been all over you like a dog on peanut butter.” He sucked hard on the pulse point of Hakkai's neck for emphasis, and Hakkai moaned and ground his hip against Gojyo's leg.

“Oh, Gojyo, right here?”

“Yeah, right here.” He kissed down Hakkai's neck to the bra strap. “Anywhere you like. How ‘bout next time we're driving late at night, I shove the princess priest in the back with the chimp and ride shotgun, and then when they're sleeping, I work you outta that black satin and I drive you like a stick shift.” He slid the lace strap down Hakkai’s arm and rubbed Hakkai's dick through the triangle of silk failing to restrain his erection. Hakkai squirmed and keened through gritted teeth, and a thrill ran through Gojyo's every nerve. “Or maybe I'll just dream up things to do to your pretty little body and tell you in your ear, and keep your dick hard until I get the chance to do ‘em.”

“I imagine you're- ah!” Hakkai broke off with a gasp as Gojyo slid a hand around his back and unhooked the bralette with a careful squeeze on the hooks. “S-skilled in that arena, and dreadfully creative, too.”

“Dread me, babe, all I do is think of the next way to get someone off.” Gojyo winked, then took the bow on the bra between his teeth. He pulled it down, then slid the lace down his arms smooth and slow. Then, he nipped at Hakkai's pert nipples, first just a nibble that made Hakkai shiver and moan, and then he latched on and sucked. Hakkai threw his head back, but it thumped into the cubby barrier and Gojyo grunted and shifted their positions to put them against a wall. He hushed Hakkai softly, then rubbed his head. “I'll give you more, babe, the second you're ready.”

Hakkai was about to speak, but there were footfalls at the door and he pointedly stared over Gojyo's shoulder. “Voyeurs.”

Gojyo grinned again, all teeth and no mercy. “Oh, now you don't wanna be seen?”

Hakkai threaded his fingers through Gojyo's hair and captured his gaze, possessive in every sense and suddenly commanding and confident. “I only want you to see.”

Gojyo's dick jumped, and he kissed Hakkai again to make sure neither of them could breathe. Fair play. Then, he whispered against Hakkai's mouth: “Shower?”

Like hell he was putting Hakkai's clothes back on to carry him to bed right now. Luckily, Hakkai demurred with a nod and a heated look, and Gojyo easily swept him off his feet and carried him to the shower stalls. He threw the curtain shut behind them and eased him down so his feet just touched the beige tiles. Hakkai was trembling from the excitement, and Gojyo swept his slick hair back from his eyes, then tipped his head back and kissed him deep. Hakkai kissed back, tongue pressing into Gojyo's lips, biting back at his mouth, so deep in the moment he couldn't contain himself.

“You're amazing,” Gojyo whispered as he broke the kiss and ran his hands down his back. “Can I go a little further?”

“Mm.” Hakkai very nearly purred when Gojyo just barely traced at his thighs. “I'd like that, yes.”

Time for action. “You look damn good in those panties, babe.” Gojyo cocked his head, then nipped at Hakkai's neck. "How about I get you outta them? Where would you like me to start?”

Hakkai wrapped a leg around Gojyo's waist, and Gojyo got the hint. He dropped to his knees and rested one of Hakkai's feet on his shoulder, then took the garter between his teeth. Hakkai inhaled sharply as he dragged the strap down the length of his leg, then captured the lace trim of the stocking in his teeth and dragged it down. He dragged his fingers down the length of Hakkai's leg, relishing the little shiver that ran up Hakkai's spine and making him shake to his fingers. Gojyo turned his attention to the other leg, loosening the garter with a nip of his teeth, then rolled the stocking down. He could still see the imprints of the lace accents in the flesh of Hakkai's thighs and calves like a pressed daisy or an elegant brand, and Gojyo kissed little patterns down around the looping pattern. Hakkai hummed and toyed with Gojyo's hair.

“Do you prefer me with or without those?”

“Can't I like both?” Gojyo began to kiss his way back up Hakkai's leg to his waist, and Hakkai chuckled securely as he carded his fingers into Gojyo's part.

“You can, yes, but if there is a next time …” Hakkai trailed off, hesitating, but Gojyo gave him a heated look and licked his inner thigh and Hakkai groaned and dropped his tones an octave lower and sultry, “We can leave them on.”

Gojyo felt something tear loose in him. “I’ll fuck you through this if you let me.” As if to prove it, he began to mouth enthusiastically at the silk over Hakkai's cock. Hakkai gasped, but fervently stroked at Gojyo's hair as he licked and sucked at the contours, and Gojyo used Hakkai's distraction as an excuse to let his hands roam back up Hakkai's waist, then to the side of the bra where it hung loose against his chest. He slid it off, down Hakkai's arms until Hakkai pulled it the rest of the way off himself and dropped it next to the discarded stockings. Gojyo left the silk parts of the thong damp as he kissed his way to his belly, up the soft trail between his navel and groin, then up toward the old scar. Hakkai hissed softly as Gojyo laced it with little kisses. “Beautiful,” he whispered into his silky skin, “perfect and beautiful.”

“Oh, Gojyo.”

Hell, if anyone had ever poured so much want into Gojyo's name before, this time would surpass every whisper of it. Gojyo hummed, then gave the plane of Hakkai's abdomen another kiss, even dipping his tongue into his navel as he adjusted his grip on his waist and the hollow of his hips. “How ‘bout it? You want me to blow you a little?”

“Please.” Hakkai moved to slide his thong off, but Gojyo batted his hand away.

“I’ll get you more.”

“Gojyo?”

Without even a second more warning than that, Gojyo took the waistband of the thong in his teeth and tugged, and the thin strip of lace broke. Hakkai gasped as he was laid bare with half of the panties still clinging to one thigh, and lust spiked through Gojyo like a hot knife. He dove in and took the head of Hakkai's cock into his mouth and grasped the rest in his hand, wrapping his fingers around what he couldn't take yet. Hakkai trembled as Gojyo licked and sucked at the spongy head, unleashing tiny gasps and breathy pleas, and Gojyo felt a little thrill at knowing he was blowing Hakkai's mind. He decided to turn up the heat, and with each little suck, he started to take in more of Hakkai, little by little.

“Oh, yes, oh, please,” Hakkai was whispering, breathless and star struck. “I … I won't last!”

Gojyo took Hakkai to the root, nose in his soft curly hair and Hakkai's cockhead nearly in his throat. He dragged his tongue down Hakkai's shaft, and dragged a plaintive cry from Hakkai with it. He could feel Hakkau tensing up, and let him go all at once. “You wanna come like this?”

“Yes, please, anything.” Hakkai's eyes were glazed over, blown wide with lust, and Gojyo's dick reminded him it was very much still there, jumping like a dog on a short leash at the very thought of coming.

Hakkai first, though. Gojyo took his dick halfway down the shaft again, licking the vein and sucking hard at the base of the head. He made to cup Hakkai's balls, but Gojyo must have found the sweet spot when he next ran his tongue down the vein because Hakkai came with no warning, just a soul-wrenching cry, his hands clasped hard in Gojyo's hair and unintentionally holding his head in place, and hot, salty-bitter-sweet spend on Gojyo's tongue. Gojyo turned and spit down the shower drain, then whipped his head up to see Hakkai's post-orgasm face.

Somehow, that stunned expression, those flushed cheeks and reddened, bitten lips were more beautiful than the stockings. Hakkai looked completely dazed, like he’d just wandered out of a crater where his satellite had crashed.

“Good for you, babe?” Gojyo had to ask, but he had a feeling he didn't have to actually ask. Hakkai nodded slowly, languidly, then tousled Gojyo's hair.

“Incomparable, truly.” He managed a weary, coy smile, but it was colored with the haze of bliss and affection. “One wouldn't think you'd never done this before.”

Gojyo put on a self-deprecating smirk and dodged Hakkai's gaze as he stood. “Hey, back alley de-stress sex with your bro friends hardly counts. None of ‘em were anything like you.” He held Hakkai's eyes meaningfully. “I never wanted to take any of them home, how ‘bout that? None of them were that good.”

Hakkai swallowed as he took this in. “Then it wasn't just the lingerie?”

“The lingerie was a reminder.” Gojyo donned a cocky grin, then turned to grab Hakkai a clean towel. Hakkai, however, took hold of his wrist.

“We weren't finished.” There was that sultry tone again, and Gojyo's erection suddenly came back to the forefront of his attention. Hakkai's eyes were twinkling. “Rather, I might be, but how would you like to?”

Gojyo felt his need spike and his mouth go dry, and turned right back around. “You don't gotta-”

“I want to.” Hakkai pushed himself off the stall wall to a slouched stand, looked debauched and delighted at the prospect of more. “I could return the favor, so to speak, or just give you a hand. I admit, I'm ill-equipped for other options-”

Gojyo shook his head. “You got everything I need.” He cocked an eyebrow as a delicious idea came to him. “Hey, I already promised I'd replace those panties, you mind if I wreck ‘em forever?”

In a snap, Hakkai broke the other strap on the thong and easily wiggled out of it, and Gojyo took them, wrapped the silk around his sweat-damp dick, and pinned Hakkai to the wall with a hand over his shoulders. “Lemme kiss y-” Gojyo didn't have to finish asking, Hakkai was on it, claiming his mouth deep and sucking on his tongue, filthy and decadent. He slung one arm over Gojyo’s shoulder to hold him, then clasped his hand around Gojyo’s and joined him in jerking him off against Hakkai’s belly. His kisses eased up, warm and slow, and he kept an even, smooth rhythm. Gojyo barely felt Hakkai guiding him, building him up, a little faster, squeezing just a little, just right, and between the silk that smelled like Hakkai and sex and Hakkai’s come still on his tongue, Gojyo came to his precipice all too soon. He held his breath, tried to hold back, but choked out a plea, “Can I - on you?”

“Yes, oh, yes,” Hakkai whispered into Gojyo’s lips, so tender, so deep, that the sentiment swallowed Gojyo whole and he was emptying himself all over Hakkai’s belly and both of their hands.

Hakkai’s lacy thong was ruined, but Hakkai didn’t seem to mind. He kissed Gojyo again as he gingerly removed the soaked and sticky silk and lace from his grasp, picked the stockings and bra off the floor and slung them over the shower rod, then smoothly turned on the water.

“I’m afraid I’ve undone your shower.” Hakkai smiled so smoothly and easily, as if he hadn’t just blown Gojyo’s mind and gotten blown by Gojyo first. “Why don’t you let me wash your back?”

Gojyo’s heart warmed over. Only Hakkai could so easily turn good sexy feelings into just plain good feelings. “That sounds better than sex.”

Hakkai laughed tenderly, and strode back out, naked as a jaybird and a little boneless to boot, to get his shower kit from where he’d left it in the other room. Gojyo just stood happily under the spray, sated in every way he had thought might be possible and still just a little jealous of Hakkai.

After he and Hakkai scrubbed clean and got bathrobes back on, there were others coming into the bathhouse, and they traded a quick look. They grabbed their things and traipsed back to the room in their robes, casually bumping elbows. “Did you get everything you wanted tonight?” Hakkai asked him as they ascended the stairs.

“Eh?” Gojyo raised an eyebrow at him, and Hakkai beamed.

“You said, after food and a bath…”

Gojyo snickered as he got Hakkai’s meaning. “Yeah, considering what I said earlier, I don’t think tonight could be any better, especially after a day like today.” He remembered what had gotten them into all this, but kept his mouth shut until they got into the room the two of them were sharing. “But, uh, I wanted to ask.” He made sure the door was locked, then turned back to Hakkai, who was fishing through his duffel. “The, uh, sexy lingerie. You said it was for you-”

Hakkai had already gone pink, and Gojyo couldn’t help but think it was kind of cute, but even so, he knew when to shut up. Hakkai, however, cleared his throat. “Ah. Er. Perhaps … I should explain.” He cleared his throat and looked at a point a little to the left of Gojyo’s feet. “I do enjoy the feeling of them under my clothes, knowing it’s there. It’s a little thrill that I know it’s there, and nobody else knows.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “And … taking my clothes off at the end of the day, and seeing it … it’s something to look forward to.”

It clicked for Gojyo right then. “I get it. Completely. Shit’s rough enough, enjoy what you can, while you can.” He looked past Hakkai to the stockings carefully folded and laid on top of the dirty clothes, then sauntered close again. “Hey.” Hakkai met his eyes now, and Gojyo tousled his hair. “I’ll get you more. Tonight, we’re goin’ to the tables, I’m gonna win a fortune, and I’ll get you all the pretty silk panties you could ask for.”

Hakkai chuckled, touching a finger to his lips in thought. “I’d be grateful, thank you.”

Gojyo grinned and swung his arm over Hakkai’s shoulder, speaking all smooth and tender like butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth: “And you think you might give me a little somethin’ to look forward to, once in a while? Maybe you’ll let me catch you wearin’ em?”

Hakkai laughed again, rich and thick, and he curled a hand around the back of Gojyo’s head, subtly turning him towards him as he fell into Gojyo's pace, and suddenly Gojyo felt like he had nothing left to envy in the world. “I think I might just look forward to that, too.”


End file.
